Secrets
by Yaoi no Hime
Summary: Feeling abandoned by his best friends, Yugi is left alone to depend on the most unlikely of people. YugixYami Bakura yaoi (11-10: chapter 5 done)
1. Shhh I Won't Tell If You Don't Tell

Secrets

By: Yaoi no Hime

Disclaimer: No matter how much I would like to, I do not own YGO or any of its characters. However, I do own the plot associated with the use of the YGO setting and characters. O.o That's all…

Pairings: Yugi/Yami Bakura

Notes: Hmm… I find it much easier to just call Yami Bakura, Bakura and normal Bakura, Ryou. Just like Yami Yugi is just plain Yami. O.o This is just a project I'm doing to pass time while working on my other fics because my computer previously got a virus and crashed. All my fics and the chapters associating with them were lost so I have to start over. Why not pass time working on something else? 

Chapter 1: Shhh…I Won't Tell If You Won't Tell

Bakura silently untied the ropes bounding his partner's hands. It wasn't every day that his partner actually agreed to be bound while they conducted their…business. The boy frowned, poked the bruise and winced.

"You know, this is gonna be hard to cover up," he stated. "Who's not gonna notice bruises such as these?"

Bakura snorted, "Who gives a flying fuck. You're the one who agreed to it, so just wear a long-sleeved shirt." He slid on his shirt and approached the smaller boy, sadistic smirk visible. He nibbled at his ear and whispered, "You could always tell them of our little…escapades. Ne, Yugi?" 

Yugi blushed brightly, "I-iie…"

Bakura chuckled and traced his finger around his lover's pelvic area. "Another go?"

Yugi shivered, shaking his head slightly. "Iie…I gotta get home or my grandfather will get worried…"

The former tomb robber growled and got up, "You've really got to make up for this."

Yugi gulped.

~*~

Yugi left Bakura and Ryou's house, turning on his link with Yami through Millennium Puzzle.

//Where are you Aibou?//

/I'm leaving Ryou-kun's house. We're study buddies for an upcoming project./

//…oh. Well, I'll see you when I get home.//

Yugi frowned. There was a 99.9% chance that Yami was out on another date with his new girlfriend, of all people, Anzu. He still couldn't believe it. Even when the former pharaoh knew that he had a secret crush on her, he still insisted on asking her out himself. So much for trusted friends. Not to mention that ever since Yami started dating Anzu, he'd had much less time for his young light. Yami and Anzu weren't the only ones. Seto and Jou had started dating, as well as Shizuka and Honda. He wasn't sure if Malik and Ryou were, but with as much time as they spend together, it was likely. So, he was left alone to confide in the 'comfort' of Bakura. If that's what you could call it. He still remembered their first sensual moment, and had the scars to show it.

**_{{Flashback}}_**

/Meet with Anzu? Demo…today's my birthday…/

Yugi could hear his yami's mental sigh. //I'm sure Jou and the others will be there, but when I promised her I had forgotten what today was.//

Yugi sniffled. /Whatever./

//Yugi! Wai---// And the link was cut off.

Yugi sighed. Contrary to his yami's belief, the others weren't coming. Jou was away on vacation, Honda was out visiting relatives, Ryou was with his father for the first time in 6 months, Seto had a business meeting, and who would want to be with Bakura alone?

He grabbed his coat and ran out the door, ignoring the falling rain. He needed to think, so he let his feet carry them to where they wanted to go. This was always happening nowadays. The others never had any time for him, pouring out excuses after excuses. He doubted that they had even noticed yet. Wiping furiously at his eyes, he soon came to the front of the local park and went to sit on his favorite bench. The bench by the lake. He liked to call it his own since he was usually the only one sitting in it whenever he went to the park. Sighing, he let the rain drop on him. He'd always thought that the cool drops of rain were soothing, calming his mixed feeling down at least for the moment.

"Well if it isn't the pharaoh's light. Sitting out in the rain isn't the best way of killing yourself you know."

Yugi's eyes widened at the voice. "Bakura?! What're you doing out here?"

The former tomb robber snorted. "Ryou kicked me out to spend time with his father. Tch. Didn't have anywhere else to go."

Yugi nodded, understanding. Then, he sat silently watching the rain fall into the lake. 

Bakura frowned. "Might I ask why you're sitting out here like an idiot?"

Yugi sighed. "Nothing better to do. Yami turned me down for a date with Anzu, despite knowing it's my birthday and all the others are busy…"

"Aa."

The smaller boy's body finally reacted to the biting cold and he unconsciously shivered. He inwardly sighed, the sound becoming deathly annoying, and got up. "I'm going back now that I've cooled off." He hesitated. "Ne…would you like to come, since you don't have anywhere else to go?"

Bakura shrugged. "Whatever."

Yugi nods and walks off, Bakura shaking his head and following. The boy was too trusting for his own good. Honestly, Bakura didn't blame the others for doubting he had changed much at all, which he had not. Now, this fairly attractive boy, who happened to be the hikari of his worse enemy, was letting him in his house? Quite careless indeed.

**_{{End of Flashback}}_**

Yugi grimaced, wondering how he could have been so stupid as to letting the twisted tomb-robber in his house.

**_{{Flashback again}}_**

Yugi opened the front door and slid in, Bakura right behind him. The house was still and quiet, considering that his Grandpa was on an expedition somewhere and Yami was off somewhere with Anzu. He huffed. Some family and friends they were. As Yugi turned on the lights, Bakura took in his surroundings and grinned. 

"Grandpa is on an expedition in another country. Anyway, make yourself at home."

Bakura nodded and retracted his wet umbrella, setting it down to the side. The smaller boy's grandfather was gone…this made things much easier. There was no doubt in the tomb robber's mind as he watched Yugi take off his wet jacket and slip out of his shoes, wet clothes clinging to his skin. Tch. The boy's naivety and innocence made him a target for any sensible person's lust. Oh yes. Just the thought made Bakura shiver.

"Are you cold?" Yugi had seemingly noticed Bakura's shiver while taking off his wet socks. 

Bakura snapped out of his thoughts. "Eh?"

Yugi smiled softly. "I asked if you're cold. I just saw you shiver."

"A little." Bakura replied, shrugging.

Yugi nodded and walked into the nearby kitchen. "Then I'll make us some hot chocolate. Unless you want coffee instead?" 

Bakura just shrugged. "Whatever."

Yugi smiled and looked through the kitchen cabinets. "I know we have some here somewhere…ah! Here it is!" He pulled out a box of hot chocolate and proceeded in putting together their hot beverage. Humming a tune, he sets some water on the stove to boil. It was strange. He didn't quite understand why the others didn't bother giving Bakura a chance. With the way he was acting now, it seemed pretty much like the taller boy had actually changed for the better. He hadn't really heard any snide comments and it was actually comfortably silent. Yugi smiled to himself at proving Bakura to be much better than he seemed.

Bakura sat on a nearby sofa and watched as the height-challenged boy scrambled around the kitchen in his still wet clothes. He raised an eyebrow wondering why Yugi hadn't gone and changed his clothes with the possibility of him getting sick hanging by. Oh well. It wasn't anything of his concern. 

Yugi returns a moment later with their drinks. "Grandpa says that coffee stunts the growth and I need as much height as I can get so…I just made some hot chocolate."

Bakura snorted. "I doubt you'll grow an inch more."

Yugi pouted. "Mou! Yami says that I'll grow in no time! Despite the fact that I've been this size for about 8 years…" he sighed. "Oh well. Ne, aren't you cold? You still have your wet clothes on."

The taller boy raises an amused eyebrow. "You're a hypocrite you know? I could say the same for you; you're soaking wet just as I am."

The younger duelist blushes and ducks his head in embarrassment. "So I am. Well, how 'bout we get out of these wet clothes."

Bakura grins sadistically. "Oh? Are you implying what I think you are?"

"Nani? I don't know what…what…oh." The reality struck. "I-iie! I was just s-saying that we should change our clothes so neither of us gets sick."

Bakura approaches Yugi slowly, smiling with his trademark devilish smile. "Ne…how about I help you out of them."

Yugi gulps. "A-a-anou…ha…ha…ha. D-demo, I can do it on my own."

The younger boy was about to run off to his room when Bakura's hand grabs his wrist, preventing him from moving any further. He turns around to face Bakura and gulps. What kind of interest would Ryou's yami have in him? It didn't make any sense…

Unless…yes. That was it.

Yugi swallowed nervously as he figured out what Bakura was trying to do. He was going to use him and take his innocence to upset Yami.

"Ba-Bakura-san…itai…you're hurting me."

Pulling Yugi closer, Bakura chuckles darkly. "Aa. I can tell. Yet…I find it quite the bit pleasing to see you wince in pain. I would like to see more," he licks the boy's neck. "Yugi, sweet little Yugi. " Yugi shivers and struggles to get Bakura to release him. "Ah, ah, ah. I don't think so. By the way," he slips a hand under Yugi's soaked shirt. "What would your yami think if I were to take you right now?" the hand slips further down and along his 'play toy's' abdomen. 

"Would he hate you?" 

Further.

"Would he hate me even more?"

In.

"Would he be disgusted?"

Destination reached. 

Yugi arches slightly and Bakura's skilled hand played with his now hardened member. This wasn't right. A soft moan escapes the boy's lips and he gasps sharply. 

"Oh? Are you enjoying this, Yugi?"

Yugi gasps and leans onto his tormentor, shaking his head. "Iie…"

Bakura smirks and continues playing with his new toy. "Oh really?" 

Yugi arches against him, barely suppressing a whimper. This wasn't right. He didn't want to do this with Bakura of all people, but he couldn't help it. Mewling in ecstasy, he releases into Bakura's hand.

The tomb robber chuckles, yet again. "I see that your body says otherwise." He pulls out his now soiled hand. "My, my Yugi-_chan_…what a mess you made." He licks at it, Yugi flushing in embarrassment. 

"A-a-a…anou…Yami should be home in a little while. You should go…" Yugi turns away. He wanted to forget about what just happened. For some reason, it wasn't right. The boy himself never even considered himself a homosexual. He liked Anzu…so…what did that mean. '_Maybe I'm bi…_'

Bakura snorts. "Leave?" He nips at the smaller boy's neck. "I'm just getting started…"

**_{{Flash forward}}_**

It was hot.

His tri-colored hair was drenched in sweat.

Sections of his body were bleeding.

Bite marks covered him.

"Mine."

That's what his tormentor said. 

But could he call him a tormenter?

He wasn't being tormented.

His bleeding body was on fire, but it wasn't from pain.

The pain was being washed away by the pleasure.

Perhaps his yami would hate him…but would it matter?

His lips parted as he held his lover closer, fingernails raking his back.

His lover groaned and released, biting fiercely down in the crook of his neck.

He gasped as the pain took over and his eyes teared.

His lover licks the flowing blood and grins devilishly at him.

"Shhh…I won't tell if you won't tell."

**{{Back to present}}**

Bakura had left and Yugi had had just enough time to wash up and change his white sheets stained with blood and semen. It was no surprise that he had gotten sick the next day.

Yugi sighs and opens the front door to his home. "Tadaima!"

His grandfather stands up from his kneeling position behind the store counter. "Ookairi (sp?)!" He looks up at the clock. "You're home late today, not that it's anything new."

Yugi blushes lightly. "Aa."

He sighs. Keeping this secret wasn't going to be easy.


	2. Jealousy Isn't Part of the Game

Secrets

By: Yaoi no Hime

Disclaimer: No matter how much I would like to, I do not own YGO or any of its characters. However, I do own the plot associated with the use of the YGO setting and characters as well as any original characters that happen to appear in this fic. O.o That's all…

Pairings: Yugi/Yami Bakura

Notes: O.o I feel like writing something angsty so why not update this while I'm at it? ^_^ I'm so~ thankful to all the reviewers of the first chapter! I'll respond to them in the next chapter most likely so if you have any questions, review~! **Also, I'm taking you guys' advice and using past tense as opposed to my normal present tense. I've been practicing some and find that it's easier to just write it in past tense. ****Furthermore, I wish to make the chapters longer so…lets see what I can do with this one. If you think that things are progressing too quickly and would like more detail into what's going on, then tell me and I'll be glad to make some changes. I'll be happy to make this fic more enjoyable for my audience. Happy reading~!**

     Sorry though I am to be 

missing you, you have become 

     my meditation. I take into my 

being all that I see and hear,

     soothing my senses, quieting

my heart; and through there

     be neither host nor guest,

have we not reasoned

     a visit complete?

            - Qiu Wei 

Chapter 2: Jealousy Isn't Part Of The Game

Yugi stretched and awoke to a new school day. 'Goodness…Bakura knows how to wear a guy out…' At this thought he blushed brightly, embarrassed, and hopped out of his bed. 

"Yugi! Come eat breakfast!" 

Wincing at the pain in his bruised wrists, Yugi sighed and quickly began dressing for school which would start in about an hour. "I'm coming!" As he reached the bottom of the stairs leading to the kitchen and living room, his yami smiled at him all the while nodding a good morning in his direction. Yugi huffed and sat down to eat, ignoring the greeting. Sugoroku shook his head, noticing that Yugi was growing further apart from his yami, but made no comment on it. 

Yami cleared his throat, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Anzu and I broke up last night…"

Yugi's ears perked up in surprise.

Their grandfather raised an interested eyebrow. "Really? Why so?"

The former pharaoh shook his head and sighed, "Turns out her and Duke were meeting each other quite frequently. Of all people! Duke Devilin! Why couldn't it be someone like Shadi or Ryou? Even Bakura!" Yugi flinched slightly, hearing his lover's name, but thankfully nobody really noticed. "Scratch that…Bakura's not an option. I swear, I wouldn't trust that bastard for all the riches in Egypt! Getting back on the subject; how could she do this!?" 

"Really? Anzu was doing such a thing behind your back? I'm surprised! She's changed so much these past few months…" Sugoroku shook his head and finished his meal, the information still circulating in his mind. "Well, I gotta get going to the museum. Professor Yoshimori (Yu-Gi-Oh manga; can be found in Viz's Shônen Jump.) is in need of assistance for his new exhibit. You two have a good day." With that, he got up and left the two boys in the kitchen.

Yugi quietly picked at his food, not really having much to say. This was awkward. If only they'd broken up earlier for some other reason, then things would be much better, not to mention easier. If it was only like that then he and Bakura, of all people, wouldn't be going at it like rabbits and could have had Anzu for himself.

Pushing his food away, Yami sighed. "Look Aibou, I'm really sorry about constantly abandoning you for Anzu these past few months. I was just a pawn in her game and I never realized I was doing this until recently."

The smaller boy snorted. "Is it that hard to realize that I felt isolated all this time?! I mean, you even ditched my birthday for her! What kind of shit was that?!"

Yami stared at the boy stunned for a moment before bowing his head. "I'm really sorry about everything. I'm sorry that I dated her even knowing you were in love with her. I'm sorry about everything!"

Yugi suppressed a sob and wiped at his tears. "Sorry doesn't cut much Yami! I was hurt by you and everyone else all this time! You all left me alone!"

"Wha…what about Ryou? Don't you study at his house frequently?"

Yugi smiled bitterly at his yami's statement. "What the fuck does studying have to do with my social life? I mean, seriously, looking at notes and reading text books? What kind of interaction is that? You just don't understand!"

Yami sighed and stood up, walking over towards his light. This wasn't supposed to be like this; a yami and his light were supposed to stick together no matter what and he'd broken that unwritten rule. Now feeling sorry wasn't helping much. He slowly hugged the smaller boy and sighed yet again. "I mean it Aibou…please, forgive me?"

Yugi cried into his yami's shoulder and nodded, silently cursing himself for being so weak at that moment. Yami smiled and wiped the warm tears off of Yugi's face. "Thank you…now, go get cleaned up. We have to leave in five minutes."

Yugi smiled happily and dashed up the stairs to the bathroom.

~*~

Yugi entered the classroom with his yami smiling cheekily, raising some confused eyebrows from his classmates. They hadn't seen the small teen so happy since forever; and now he was marching in the class happy as a newborn pup. Bakura spotted the happy boy and frowned wondering what he was so happy about. Spotting Bakura's frown, Yugi frowned himself. 'What's wrong with him?'

Noticing Yugi distracted, Yami waved his hands in front of his light's face. "Ne, Yugi? Were you listening?"

Yugi tore his gaze away from Bakura's and smiled. "Yah. Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

The (much) older boy smiled back, understanding. "How about we go to eat today? My treat. I really want to apologize for everything…"

The pharaoh's light then realizes something and his smile turned upside down. "Oh…I'm sorry, I got something planned today."

"Oh. Well, how about we sit together at lunch, just you and I, under that big tree in the courtyard?"

Yugi smiled again and nodded in agreement, "Sure! I always eat alone there anyway."

Yami then felt guilty again and responded with a wavy smile. 

The teacher entered in the class and everyone returned to their seats, Bakura still gazing at Yugi.

~*~

Bakura frowned as he awaited Yugi in his room, Ryou having gone somewhere with Malik again, thinking about the recent events in school. The boy had suddenly turned happy again today and that might affect his 'loyalty' to himself. He growled thinking about a certain former pharaoh Yugi had spent the entire day with and threw a random thing (which had happened to have been his favorite crystal ball) at the door, just as Yugi poked his head in.

"Hey! What're you trying to do; kill me?"

Bakura snorted angrily. "I just might."

Yugi stepped in the room smiling. "You wouldn't believe what happened today!"

The former tomb robber feigned thinking, waiting a few seconds before sarcastically answering, "Um…that damn pharaoh and you made up?"

Yugi nodded slowly. "Un (^^; You know…that sound they make in anime when they agree to something)…"

Getting up off the bed, Bakura growled, "You think I should be happy for you? I could care less what goes on in your social life!" He circled Yugi and placed a soft kiss on the boy's neck. "As long as it doesn't affect what **we **do in **our free time…" Yugi moaned as Bakura planted a soft, alluring kiss on his lips. "You got that?" **

The (much) smaller boy nodded lightly, trying to lean more into the kiss. 

Bakura moved back and gave his 'toy' a frightening smirk. "Oh no, Yugi. Don't think I'm not angry at you for coming to me bragging about some boy who happens to be my worse enemy. You seem to be a little mixed up. This evening, I want you to remember just who you belong to. I want you to remember that you, and every part of your being, are **_mine_."**

The angry, villainous boy roughly grabbed Yugi, practically _throwing him on the bed, bending over him afterwards. Knowing what was going to happen as Bakura flipped him over, Yugi kept quite, his labored breathing muffled by a pillow._

It wasn't gonna be pretty.

~*~ **Warning: A Teensy Bit Lemony~*~**

Bakura groaned into the crook of Yugi's neck as he finished, the small boy crying out as well, but more in pain than pleasure. He rolled off and wrapped his arms around a sobbing Yugi. "Shhh…I just wanted you to know." 

He frowned at himself for being this way, at going completely against a rule he'd made up long ago. Jealousy wasn't part of the game, but for some reason Yugi being so ecstatic about being with his most hated foe made him so angry that he couldn't help it. The anger had pretty much blinded him. Yet, even after practically raping Yugi, he didn't know how to say sorry. It just wasn't in his vocabulary.

Yugi turned his body so that he was facing Bakura. "I'm sorry…I'll never do it again. I'm so sorry…" 

He continued to sob, blaming himself for what had happened even when it wasn't really his fault. Bakura dipped his head down, kissing Yugi's swollen, blood tainted lips. Blood…oh how he loved that taste. Yugi leaned into the irresistible kiss, wrapping his small arms around Bakura's neck, moaning in the pleasure of the kiss and also at the pain of his wounds. He had figured something out. No matter what Bakura did, he couldn't resist him. It wasn't a matter of willpower, but of how much he was now attached to him. 

Bakura licked at the dried blood on Yugi's lips, hands slowly reaching down to cup his soft butt. Yugi yelped and winced. It was still sore down there. Bakura's light caressing of his sore end slowly eased the pain and he sighed, kissing the dominant boy again. Bakura paused his caressing as one of his hands travel to Yugi's pretty much abandoned member, stroking it painfully slow.

Forgetting about all of his pain and problems, Yugi mewled, leaning into Bakura's hand. "Nnn…Bakura…" 

Bakura smirked. He loved it when Yugi called out his name; whether it was in pain or pleasure, it was still terribly arousing. But for now, this would pose as an unspoken apology to his partner. Bakura maneuvered Yugi whereas he was lying on his back and trailed his slick tongue down his neck. 

He nibbled on Yugi's hardened pink nubs, causing a shiver of pleasure to run through the small teen as he gasped out Bakura's name. Bakura grinned, biting down on one, loving Yugi's surprised yelp afterwards. Moving away from the nipples, his hand continued its way down to its actual destination. On the way he nibbled and kissed practically all of Yugi's lower body, holding him down to prevent his impatient squirming. Finally, his lips reached his destination and he kissed at the small boy's hardened member, getting moans of relieved impatience from him.

Yugi couldn't believe it. It seemed as if Bakura was doing this to apologize to him for being so rough. If he was, then Yugi loved this apology. In the weeks they had spent together, Bakura had never done anything like this to pleasure him. Yugi gasped as Bakura's mouth completely covered his penis, completely blanking out any other thoughts. "Oh Ra…Bakura!"

Bakura grinned, penetrating Yugi's entry with a finger from his free hand. Yugi gasped out something incoherent and wiggled around on the finger. Bakura chuckled. "What's that Yugi-_chan_? You want more?" He added another finger, thrusting both in and out, as he continued his ministrations on Yugi's member. Yugi moaned and clenched onto the sheets, releasing into Bakura's mouth. He took the time to observe the scene and blushes brightly seeing Bakura lick up his semen. "Nee, Yugi did you ever think of how delicious you taste?" He smirked at the panting boy on his bed and moved up, removing his probing fingers and lying next to Yugi.

Yugi smiled softly and snuggled against Bakura. "Nee…Bakura…?" 

Bakura stared at him, awaiting the upcoming question. "Hm?"

Staring back, Yugi's smile broadened and he placed a soft kiss at Bakura's cheek. "Gomen ne…about earlier…"

He was cut off by a short kiss from Bakura. "Shhh…" Bakura adjusted his position, fidgeting as if he were…nervous (?)…before smirking, clearing his through embarrassedly. "Ahem…it wasn't your fault…" 

Yugi's brow creased, having not completely heard what Bakura had whispered. "Eh? I didn't hear you."

Bakura broke eye contact and peered around the room. "I said…itwasn'tyourfault." Before Yugi could ask him to repeat it again, he hopped up and off the bed, turning his back on the confused boy. "I said it wasn't your fault! Geez, where'd you get your brain from; the pharaoh?"

The apology coming from Bakura of all people caught Yugi by surprise and he could only stare at his lover, dumbfounded. Finally, he grinned and jumped out of the bed to hug Bakura, apparently catching him by surprise. "Bakura…" Yugi wiped the unshed tears from his eyes and, still tearfully, smiled at Bakura. "Apology accepted…baka…"

Still surprised, the former tomb robber awkwardly returned the embrace, silently wondering how the small boy had such a large effect on him.

~*~

Yugi entered his home after leaving Bakura's place at around 8 o'clock. They'd gone through another 'session' before he'd decided that Yami and his grandfather would be worried about him returning later than usual. Bakura had reluctantly let him leave, setting a date and time for their next meeting all the while giving Yugi the surprise of his life by actually _smiling. It was a light one and had disappeared as quick as it had appeared, but it was a smile nonetheless. _

Yugi slipped of his sneakers and slid on his slippers, tip-toeing around the living room and attempting to do the same up the stairs…that is, until he was scared out of his slippers by a familiar deep voice. 

"Where've you been?"

Yugi turned around to face a stern-faced Yami standing in the kitchen entrance. "Anou…I went to the park…and stuff."

Yami frowned. "I checked the park and Jii-chan said that he didn't know where you were either. He said that you're usually at Ryou's house studying, but when I called there nobody picked up."

Yugi's eyebrows creased as he huffed. "I was only out for a little while, Yami. There's nothing to worry about."

"And your Puzzle?"

The small boy frowned back at his yami, quickly thinking up a lie. "I took it off for a while. It was getting just a little heavy ya know." He almost cringed at being able to tell a bold-faced lie to Yami, but quickly countered telling himself that it was necessary.

The former pharaoh sighed and shook his head, ready to drop the subject. "When you're ready to tell me the truth then do so. I'm not even going to bother myself being worried about you if you're just going to sit here and lie to me straight to my face. Oyasumi." With that, he strode past Yugi up the stairs, without even throwing another glance his way.

Yugi winced at the cold tone Yami had given him and sighed, trying to talk to his yami through their mind link. /Yami...?/ He waited a moment, his mind only to be met by silence. Great. They'd just made up and now he'd gone and gotten yami angry at him. Even so…he didn't think Yami would be too happy if he'd told him the truth. He'd just be furious. None of his friends actually trusted Bakura with the exception of Ryou whom he lived with and knew him better than anyone. Even saying that, it didn't seem like Ryou was in the least bit comfortable in the presence of his yami.

Shaking his head, Yugi slowly trotted up the stairs, only stopping to take a brief glance at Yami's room before continuing on to his own room. He sighed and took out a change of clothes, making his way to his personal bathroom and adjusting the shower taps. Yugi removed his clothing and took a look at his bruised body in the mirror. He still couldn't understand how he'd come to be so attached to someone who'd planted so many scars and bruises upon his pale skin; someone who'd forcefully taken his innocence; someone who probably didn't give a damn about him. 

Deciding to ignore the rest of the questions flowing through his head, Yugi steps into the mildly hot shower and sighs, inhaling the hot air afterwards. Some questions were probably not meant to be pondered over.

**~*~ (I would end it here but I'm trying to write more and more every time so I'll feel comfortable with writing a lot a once so…here's some more) ~*~**

Yami sighed as he heard the shower running in the room next to his. Yugi's room. This was just great. He'd just made up with his Aibou only to be arguing with him again by the end of the day. Even so, he believed he had every right to question Yugi on his unknown whereabouts. Earlier that day he was actually extremely worried about what had been going on with his light. He could've at least given him a call! Not to mention when he called everyone else none of them had the slightest clue as to where Yugi was, having not seen him since school. 

There was most definitely something going on that Yugi obviously didn't want him or anyone else to know about. But what could it be that had his light so worried as to what they'd say about it…? 

The former pharaoh spent several more hours pondering this, not even noticing the sound of rushing water from the shower fade away as Yugi had gotten out the shower, before changing his clothes and retiring to sleep.

-.- I can't go anymore…gomen ne. Oh well! At least this chapter had about a thousand more words than the other, ne? ^_^  I actually like how this chapter turned out even if it still has room for improvement. Tell me what ya think!

~*~Carin aka Rinnerz aka Yaoi no Hime~*~


	3. Loyalty

Secrets

By: Yaoi no Hime

Disclaimer: No matter how much I would like to, I do not own YGO or any of its characters. However, I do own the plot associated with the use of the YGO setting and characters as well as any original characters that happen to appear in this fic. O.o That's all…

Pairings: Yugi/Yami Bakura

Notes: ^_^ I'm so glad about the seven reviews I got for the last chapter. This fic isn't doing as well as my Inu Yasha one, but I doubt any of them will. I'm just glad to know that so many people enjoy the Yugi/Bakura paring as much as I do. It's a shame that it's so rare to find any. I might just make a site dedicated to them just so I can collect some fics. I don't think I've ever seen any, so if any of you guys know of some good ones I'd be thankful if you could give me links to some. Oh yea! I got a request to translate the Japanese I use in this fic and I'll gladly do so if you require. Enjoy!

Hito no michi sura hazurete mo 

               Sore wa tabun ano kata no tame

Migaeri nado motomeyashinai 

Ai yori fukai chuuseishin

_               People go their own ways_

_                               This is probably for his sake_

_               I won't ask for anything in return_

_My loyalty is deeper than love_

                                    -- Excel Saga   "Ai (Chuuseishin)"

Chapter 3: Loyalty

            "The beach?"

            "Hai [1]. Since it's so hot we all decided that the beach would be the best place to hang out." Yami growled. "That is, with the exception of Anzu."

Yugi sighed deeply. Great. The first chance he got to spend with his friends just **had** to be the same day Bakura had set a date for their next meeting. This was not good. Even if he wanted, very badly, to spend some time with his friends, he could just ditch Bakura knowing that he would get angry without a second thought. At that moment, an idea flashed through his mind. "Demo [2]…did you invite Bakura?"

Yami raised an eyebrow and frowned. "The tomb robber? Did you even have to ask? I wouldn't trust that guy anywhere with us for a power even stronger than the Winged Dragon of Ra. "

Yugi winced. "Demo…Yami…we can't just leave him by himself."

The former pharaoh huffed. "And, do tell, why not?"

"Um…well…don't you think that leaving him alone while we're all out having the time of our lives is a bit harsh? I mean, as if he doesn't hate us already, we really don't need to add to his hatred. It's just not right. Just make sure he doesn't do anything dangerous while we're there and there won't be any problems."

"Demo Aibou…"

Yugi gave his yami a pout mixed in with his glare. "Yami…" 

Yami sighed. He couldn't resist the cute face the shorter boy was giving him. "Fine. He can come, but if he tries something then it's your fault. By the way, I'm not going anywhere near the guy, so you can go get him if you like." With that, the dignified man (AN: Isn't that right? I mean, the guy's over 5000 years old ^^;;;) turned on his heal and marched up the stairs to get together his things and change his outfit.

The small teen smirks in satisfaction. Then again…the only problem now was getting Bakura to agree to come along. Yugi shivered at the thoughts of what the white-haired man (AN: same as my comment about Yami…or does boy sound better?) would ask of him to do if he agreed to come to the beach. Yugi flushed, embarrassed about thinking such dirty thoughts and shakes his head. Bakura's sadistic nature was finely rubbing off on him. Joy.

~*~

"No."

Yugi sighs and gives his lover his best pout. "Demo, Bakura, I can't just not go! The others would get suspicious and eventually find out about us."

Bakura snorts. "That doesn't bother me at all. Let them."

Yugi shakes his head. "I can't…they practically hate you, Bakura. What would they think of me if they found out about us? I don't want to lose the first and only friends I've ever had. I couldn't handle it."

"From what I hear about the past few months, they haven't been too friendly, have they? I guess it's just _so shameful for you to be **fucking** with a dirt tomb robber, ne? I'm not going!" The former tomb robber shouted, causing the smaller boy to visibly wince. He didn't know why this whole matter was bothering him so much. After all, he was to one to suggest that they keep their…relationship…secret from the others in the first place. Even so, he didn't understand why Yugi would bother wanting to spend time with the same 'friends' who'd abandoned him for quite the while. It just didn't make since. If he was in his lover's place, he'd have already banished them all to the Shadow Realm long ago._

Yugi sighs, clutching onto Bakura's sleeve. "It's not like that Bakura…it's just…I don't want them to leave me. I'm scared of what they would think and say to me if I told them about us. **Please, just come." Yugi could feel his eyes tearing and fiercely wipes at them. Stupid tears. He was crying for stupid reasons. If Bakura didn't want to go, then he wouldn't abandon him like his 'friends' did to him. **

Bakura looks down at the boy and softens in the slightest bit. It was a shame that the pharaoh's hikari [3] was making him so soft. It was simply disgusting…but he couldn't help it. The former tomb robber snorts. "Fine…but you owe me big time…Yugi-chan."

Yugi blushes. Whenever Bakura used his name like that, it obviously meant that he was thinking something…perverted. The hikari nods nervously. "Anou…I'm curious…exactly how much do I owe you?"

The psychotic tomb robber grins sadistically. "More than you could even imagine." Then, without as much as a warning, he pounced on the smaller boy, throwing them both on the couch. Thankfully Ryou had already left to meet everyone else at the beach, so they didn't have to worry about being found in some…compromising positions…on the comfortable sofa.

Yugi gasped slightly and squirmed under Bakura's hold. "Mou, Bakura! Not now…"

Bakura grinned into the crook of Yugi's soft, pale neck. "And why not? Nobody'll ever know…" He then sat up, straddling Yugi's lower area without a problem. "Why don't we just have a little fun? Nobody will get suspicious since they probably think it'd take you a miracle to get me to actually agree with coming on your stupid little trip. Am I right?"

Yugi stared up at the boy currently sitting on him. He just began to notice that their 'relationship' had come a long since their first sensual experience. He could still remember the days when he was nothing but a _fuckable (Yugi blushed at his choice of wording) toy to the slightly crazed former tomb robber…_

~*~ **FLASHBACK ~*~ **

Warning: Lemony Yugi-torture

"Nn…Bakura, slow down..." Yugi cried out as the dominant man in their…relationship?...bit down **hard** on his neck. 

"Shut up Motou. Remember what I told you…" Bakura sneered down at his small 'toy'. That was all he seen the smaller boy as. A play thing used to soon upset the pharaoh. When he'd eventually get tired of the pharaoh's hikari, he would tell that damned yami and his friends about their no-so-innocent friend's sessions with him. The thought thrilled him to no end. 

Yugi moaned when Bakura finished preparing him and entered him to the hilt. He couldn't help it. Even if the person doing this to him had practically _raped_ him of his virginity, the pain had eventually dissipated leaving only shameful pleasure. He hated that he actually _liked_ what the twisted man was doing to him. He hated that he was allowing this to happen. He hated the fact that no matter how much pain Bakura caused him, he would always come running back, knowing he was only being used. It hurt that he was so shamefully loyal to a person who didn't give a flying fuck (bluntly putting it) about him. 

"Oh?" Push and pause. "Was that a moan Yugi-_chan_?" Out, thrust, and pause. "It seems as though you're getting the hang of this Motou. Do you like it?"

Yugi mewled a Bakura's teasing ministrations. He'd heard the question, but wanted to hold onto what little (if any) dignity he had left. 

Bakura frowned and roughly grabbed Yugi's hair, pulling up his upper body to whisper in his ear. "I didn't hear an answer. Answer me!" With each word, he increased his pace, making Yugi cry out in pleasure with each thrust. He smirked and, without second thoughts, smacked the small boy across the face. He glared down at the boy, malice clearly showing in his brown eyes. "You're not answering me, Yugi. I asked you a question."

The small boy whimpered and nodded. It was the only thing he could do. Bakura had finally broken him, leaving him with little to none will power left. He moaned as Bakura smirked and lightly bit into his neck. "Nn…Bakura…m…mo…" This was it. "More." 

Bakura had gladly complied and the rest of the evening was swallowed in moans and cries of pleasure and pain.

That one word had changed so much…

~*~ **END OF FLASHBACK ~*~**

Bakura raised an eyebrow at the small smile Yugi had just given him. "What're you smiling at, boy?"

Yugi grinned and trailed one of his fingers up and down Bakura's neck, causing the older man to shiver slightly. "I was just thinking. Demo…if you let me get up and we leave for the beach now…" He trailed his finger down his lover's abdomen towards more…private…areas. "I'll _let_ you do anything you want to me later. Deal?"

The former tomb robber shook his head, fiercely grinning down at Yugi. "By Ra. I've succeeded in corrupting the pharaoh's hikari. Tsk. Tsk." He paused with a thoughtful look on his face. "Heh. I can think of something involving blindfolds, handcuffs, and candles…indeed…"

Yugi laughed nervously. "Anything if we go now…and you don't cause any trouble at the beach."

Bakura snorted and rolled off of his small toy. "Fine. Now let's go before I change my mind."

Yugi grinned impishly to himself.

Mission accomplished.

~*~

The group (consisting of Jounouchi, Honda, Yami, Ryou, Seto, Malik, and Marik. Marik being the yami. Correct me if I'm wrong, I get them confused.) reached the beach and set out their things, patiently awaiting Bakura and Yugi to join them. 

Jou snorted. "Why do we have to have Bakura here anyway?"

Honda nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what's up with that?"

Yami shook his head. "Yugi insisted that we take him along and he had a good reason. I hate to say it, but I agree with him. The tomb robber hates us enough already, we don't need to give him reason to hate us even more. Not that I give a damn about how much he hates me…"

"Yami!"

The group turned around to spot Yugi running towards them, carrying his things and Bakura's, the former tomb robber grudgingly following all the while mumbling incoherent things in Ancient Egyptian. Panting heavily the small boy stopped in front of them, dropping the heavy garments to the sand. "Whew…" He beamed at them, more than happy to finally be spending time as a group again.

Seto lifted a fine eyebrow. "Why're carrying all that stuff?"

Yugi grinned sheepishly. "Ah…I agreed to carry everything in exchange for Bakura behaving decently today…"

Ryou shook his head. "Mou…Bakura, you never change."

The former tomb robber snuffed and turned his head away from the group, not really wanting anything to do with them. Damn the pharaoh's light and his arousing cuteness. If it wasn't for that promise, he damned sure wouldn't be there. He concealed a smirk thinking of all the naughty things he would soon do to the small teen. Apparently Yugi caught the look and blushed furiously. Thankfully it didn't go noticed by anyone other than the spirit of the Millennium Ring. 

"Are we just gonna stand here all day? I'm getting rather irritated." Bakura spoke, bothered by the tense stares everyone was giving him. 

 "Bakura's got a point. Can we just set everything up and enjoy a day at the beach?" Marik said, nodding in agreement.

Yami frowned. "Sure. C'mon Aibou, let the tomb robber carry his own things."

Yugi was about to protest, but was dragged off by an irritated yami. Before turning his head, Yugi shot Bakura a quick apologizing look, silently wondering if it was such a good idea in inviting Bakura at all. The irritated tomb robber snorted and glared at his lover and the pharaoh. 'Damn pharaoh.'

After getting everything set up, majority of the group ran out to play in the clear, salty ocean water leaving Bakura and Ryou sitting on one of the many blankets the group had brought for sitting in the sand. Frowning, Bakura chose to ignore his hikari and stared out into the water, his calm gaze occasionally flickering to his little 'toy', as he liked to call him. Perhaps coming to the beach wasn't that bad. At least he got some peace since Ryou didn't bother speaking to him at them moment, so engrossed in a book he'd brought along about Ancient Egypt. Bakura exhaled lightly, for once feeling a peace, and flopped down on his stomach still observing the waters and his little lover.

Ryou lowered the book a little to notice Bakura lying down comfortably at peace. This was new to him. Usually his yami would be glaring at something or trying to play some tricks on Yami just to bother him, but today…he was surprisingly content. It was if at the moment, nothing in the world mattered. Ryou followed the yami's gaze to the waters where everyone else was currently playing in. Did he want to join them? Ryou pondered this for a moment before shaking his head. Nah, it couldn't be.

"Am I that fascinating to stare at, brat?"

The pale teen was knocked out of his analyzing thoughts by his yami's deep voice. Startled, and a little flushed, he turned back to his book. "Iie [4[…I was just…pondering on something. Gomen ne…" 

Bakura smirked, feeling his hikari's discomfort through their connection in the Ring. "Hm. Whatever." He sat up, tearing his gaze from Yugi and to his light. "Hey, brat…"

Ryou sighed. "Bakura! Can't you just call me Ryou like everyone else? You don't see me calling you tomb robber all day long."

Bakura lifted a light eyebrow. "I'll call you what I damn well want to." He huffed angrily and stood, heading towards the boardwalk. "Whatever…"

The white-haired hikari lowered his book, looking up at the now standing Bakura. "Ne…where're you going?"

"Wherever the hell I feel like. Not that you care anyway. Damn brat." Without another word towards Ryou, Bakura stalks off eventually reaching the boardwalk.

Ryou shook his head. He would never understand the moody yami; not in 5000 years. Just then, a though reached his mind. What had Bakura wanted to tell him just a minute ago? Mentally cursing himself, Ryou returned to his book, still pondering over the 5000 year old spirit of his Item. 

In the shallow parts of the ocean, Yugi noticed Bakura's departure and looked on slightly worried. What had Ryou said to get him upset? He had felt his lover's gaze on him a few times and had looked back at him every once in a while. The older man seemed very much at peace today and he was sure that Ryou had noticed as well. Yugi smirked to himself. He knew bring Bakura along with them would do some good. He was then splashed out of his thoughts by an unsuspecting wave of water thrown at him by Honda. "Oi!"

The rest of his friends laugh and Yami grinned down at him. "Rule number 1: always pay attention."

Yugi grinned and threw himself at his unwary yami, knocking them both into the water. "Rule number 2: never underestimate the enemy."

Yami grinned back at the boy above him, blushing lightly. "Nee Aibou…" He caught Yugi's legs under his and pulled. As the boy was falling, Yami caught him and pinned Yugi beneath him, smirking triumphantly. "Rule number 3: expect the unexpected."

Yugi giggled heartily. "I see. Now can you let me up Yami? People are staring."

The former pharaoh flushed and immediately stood up, pulling Yugi up with him. "Sorry about that…heh." 

Yugi started as Malik glomped him, grinning devilishly. "Oooo…it's getting a little hot in here, can't you feel it Yugi."

Yami and Yugi flushed, attacking the nicely tanned hikari with an onslaught of splashes. 

Malik laughed and returned the splashes. "A little _help here Marik?" Malik called protecting his face from the water being thrown at him. Marik ginned impishly at his hikari, seemingly enjoying the sight before him. "Pretty please!?"_

Marik laughed and he, and everyone else, attacked Yami and his hikari, starting a 6 vs. 2 splash battle.

~*~

When everyone had returned to their spot in the sand, Yugi noticed that Bakura still hadn't returned and decided to question Ryou about it. "Ne, Ryou…where'd Bakura go?"

Ryou sighed and shrugged, shaking his head. "I haven't a clue. He caught a temper and just stalked off to the boardwalk." He wiped the sweat off his brow as the sun beamed down on him. "I think he was trying to tell me something before he left though…I shouldn't have upset him…"

Yugi nodded and peered towards the boardwalk, a little worried, but he reassured himself that Bakura was a big boy and didn't need anyone staring over his shoulder all day. Not to mention that he probably wouldn't _think_ of causing trouble with the deal Yugi had made with him on the line. The small teen shook his head, still not believing that he'd been so bold as to say something like that. 

Malik hooked an arm over Ryou's shoulder and spoke, his voice smooth and suggestive. "Oi, wanna go check out the arcade on the boardwalk? I hear they have new games there."

Ryou flushed and nodded slightly, putting a bookmark in his book. "We'll be going. Meet you guys back here later." He then followed Malik, who had already begun walking after Ryou had answered his question.

Seto grinned and wrapped his arms around Jou's waist from behind. "Why don't we follow their example and spend some time on the boardwalk. I'll treat us to a nice seafood dinner, puppy." Jounouchi copied Ryou's earlier actions and flushed, following Seto before turning informing Yami, Yugi, and Honda that they'd be back later.

Honda shook his head and peered and Yami and Yugi who were both sitting quietly in deep thought. 'Maybe I should leave them alone for a bit…' He smirked. "Ah, I'm gonna go check out that new arcade as well. See ya guys later." Without waiting for either of the other guys' responses, he jogged off. 

Yami stared after the tall teen. "What was that all about?"

Yugi, who had been thinking about Bakura, turned to his yami in confusion. "Did you say something?"

The former pharaoh shook his head no before turning to the waters watching random people playing around. Today had to be the most fun he'd had in a while. When he'd been dating Anzu they'd **never** have so much fun in a few hours. They usually spent most of the time talking about little things and flirting. He sighed; glad to be back in good terms with his hikari but…something was still bothering him. Why was Yugi returning home so late recently? Whenever he confronted the smaller teen about this, he'd either just avoid the question or get offended that his yami didn't trust him on his own. What puzzled him even more was that Yugi seemed to be becoming much more distant lately, even after he'd apologized to him.

"Ne, Aibou?"

Yugi turned and looked up at his yami, smiling. "Hm? Is something bothering you, Yami?"

Yami took a swig of the bottled ice water he'd brought along and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little hot in that shirt?"

Confused, Yugi looked down at his own chest and back at Yami's well-defined one. "I-Iie…" He shifted his gaze, suddenly nervous. "I'm just fine. It's not _that_ hot out today, Yami."

Yami shook his head. "Not that hot? It's damn near 100 degrees out here, Aibou. You're making me hot just looking at you." Yami paused a minute and blushed, noticing that that statement had not come out quite right. Great. Now he was unconsciously using sexual innuendos on his hikari. "I mean…um…you know…"

The abnormally small teen laughed at his yami's flustered state. He'd also caught the unintended innuendo and silently wondered what Bakura would've done if he'd been there to hear that. Once again, he wondered where Bakura had gone off to. He'd been gone for quite some time…maybe he got tired of the beach and went home. 

"What're you thinking about Aibou?" Yami had finally calmed down and turned to hikari, curious as to what was on his mind.

Yugi smiled and shook his head. "Nothing much. I was just wondering if Bakura went home." His eyes widened a fraction of an inch and his cursed himself and his big mouth. Hopefully, Yami wouldn't get suspicious.

Yami wrinkled his nose in disgust and Yugi almost giggled at how cute and childish he looked. "Why would you be thinking of that tomb robber?"

"Yeah, why would you?"

The two turned around to see Bakura staring down at them, an eyebrow raised as if expecting an answer. He'd been bothered by Ryou being such a pest and had took a look around the boardwalk, eventually finding himself in the arcade. Wanting to pass some time, he'd played quite a few games, defeating everyone with the little sense to challenge him. 

Yami narrowed his eyes at Bakura. "Why don't you go back to wherever you just came from, tomb robber?"

Bakura smirked and took a seat next to Yugi. "Nah. I think I'll just sit here and enjoy pestering you, pharaoh."

Yami growled. "Get away from my hikari, thief…"

Yugi sighed, just when things were going right…oh well. "Ano…it's not a problem Yami. You don't have to be so protective; he's not doing anything so just let him be." He immediately regretted those words.

The former pharaoh frowned in distaste. "Why bother defending him after all he did Aibou."

Bakura sat back and ignored the argument to come. Damn pharaoh always getting angry over little things. 

Yugi frowned back. "Just leave it be Yami! Why can't you just **try** getting along with Bakura just for today? For me, please?"

Yami glared down at the white-haired former thief before sitting down and turning his back on them. "Whatever you say Aibou."

Yugi sighed. "You're being childish Yami. He's not doing anything to you, me, or any of the others so just leave it alone. He _promised_ that he wasn't going to cause any trouble today."

Yami ignored the smaller teen and stared out at the shore side again. He didn't understand why his Aibou was bothering to defend that damned tomb robbing thief. After all the shit he'd done to them just a few months ago, he just lets up and goes about defending him. The irritated yami snorted in distaste. 'Personally, I don't think he's worth defending in the least.' He didn't even understand why Yugi actually decided to **trust** _Bakura's_ words. I just didn't make any sense. He huffed and though of his hikari being too kind and trusting for his own good, unaware that was exactly what Bakura had been thinking just a few months ago.

Yugi sighed again and shook his head staring at his yami's back before stealing a quick glance at Bakura. The man they'd been arguing about was sprawled out on the blanket, eyes closed, apparently asleep. Yugi smiled warmly and ran a finger delicately tracing the former thief's softened facial features, looking back every once in a while to make sure Yami wasn't looking. Ra knows what would happen if he found his hikari touching Bakura so affectionately. 

The tomb robber in question opened his eyes and smirked up at his small lover, silently reminding him of what he owed. 

Yugi grinned back and flushed a little. He couldn't help it. It was a wonder how they'd done so many things in bed (and other places), and he still had the innocence to blush at Bakura's dirty thoughts. It was a wonder that no matter how harsh and rough Bakura would act, he still crawled back in the older boy's bed, ready for more. He gently smiled down at Bakura, receiving a questioning look from the former tomb robber.

It was almost a shame how loyal he was to this man.

Yugi's heart clenched as he realized something that he hadn't noticed before…the reason **why** he was so loyal.

Bakura had unconsciously stolen his heart.

His eyes teared as he realized…

'I love him…'

Ochite yuku no mo oboreru no mo 

               Nani mo kamo ga ano kata no tame 

Baka demo aho demo kamawanai 

Ai to iu na no chuuseishin

_               I might fall down and die, and I might drown_

_                               But everything's for his sake_

_               I might be an idiot, I might be a fool, but I don't care_

_This is a loyalty you might call love._

_                                    -- Excel Saga   "Ai (Chuuseishin)"___

Dun, dun, dun! **GASP** o.o This went completely **not** planned. I mean, I expected Yugi to fall in love with Bakura some time, but I didn't think it'd be so soon in the fic. Oh well. They _have_ been together for quite some time. Poor Yugi. X.x It's a shame how much I torture Yugi in this fic isn't it? ^_^ I did another long chapter! Yay!

This one's longer than the last as well. I'm trying to make each chapter longer than the last as I go along with this fic. Great, ne?

Well, I hope you guys like this chapter as much as you did the last. If you find any problems, don't hesitate to review and confront me on them.

I have much room for constructive criticism and none for flames. If you're gonna flame my fic then don't even **bother** reading it. Just a waste of your time and mine.

~*~Carin aka Rinnerz aka Yaoi no Hime~*~


	4. Never Letting Go

Secrets

By: Yaoi no Hime

Disclaimer: No matter how much I would like to, I do not own YGO or any of its characters. However, I do own the plot associated with the use of the YGO setting and characters as well as any original characters that happen to appear in this fic. O.o That's all…

Pairings: Yugi/Yami Bakura, Ryou/Malik, Seto/Jou

Notes: XD Wai~! You guys love me! X.x Ya know…I meant to translate the Japanese words at the end of the fic (notice the numbers next to Japanese words), but I completely forgot about it and I really didn't feel like doing it at that time, so I've decided to put up the words I'll most likely be using. X.x Also, I'd like to thank everyone who e-mailed me, worried about the future of this fic! Don't worry, I'm still going at it.

**Hai- **Doesn't really have a single meaning. Mostly like a word used when accepting something. Ex: "Are you alright?" "Hai…"

**Gomen-** Sorry.

**Kuso- **Damn.

**Hikari-** Simply meaning light. In YGO the yamis call their other halves 'hikari.' Yami usually calls Yugi 'Aibou' though…I have yet to figure out what that means.

**Demo- **But. ¬.¬ Not 'butt' 

**Iie- **No

**Matte-** Wait

**Daijoubu ka? - **Are you okay/alright?

**Daijoubu- **Agreement in response to daijoubu ka.

**Kono yarou**- X_x I'm not completely sure…it's somewhere in-between bastard and son of a bitch

**Ano-** Close to 'excuse me'. Close to an English 'erm' or 'um' as well.

**Jii-chan**- What Yugi and Yami call Sugoroku. Generally means Grandpa

I'll probably add more to this list later, but for now that's it. ^_^ I love how motivated I'm feeling at the moment thanks to you all's reviews! This fic should be done in no time if I keep going at this same rate. Isn't that great?! As a sort of vacation I think I'll put a bit of humor mixed with angst in this chapter, but I might even grace everyone with some fluff, showing off Bakura's barely visible nice side. -.- I bet Yugi would be in for the shock of his life at that…

**Note to The Great Knucklehead: **XD You are so~ right! Those songs go perfectly with this fic. I'm not really planning on this fic stretching past 10 chapters so I'll most likely add a few lines from each song eventually.

Chapter 4: Never Letting Go 

            Yami sighed as he looked out the window, watching the rain fall. It was almost 10'Oclock and Yugi still hadn't returned from wherever he'd gone earlier in the afternoon. He cursed as he got the feeling that Yugi was hiding something again. He'd called everyone, but nobody seemed to know where he was. This was really starting to worry the former pharaoh. Just then, the closing of the front door snapped Yami out of his thoughts and he turned to see a drenched Yugi taking off his things.

            Yugi sighed, mumbling something inaudible under his breath, and then looked up. "Eh?" He smiled at his yami and cocked his head to the side. "Hey Yami! Were you waiting for me?"

Yami frowned and nodded. "It's almost 10, what were you doing out so late, Aibou? If Jii-chan wasn't on another expedition, he'd be worried sick about you."

Yugi pouted. "If Jii-chan wasn't on another expedition, then I'd call home to tell him I'm okay. It's nothing to worry about Yami, I'm already 17."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "I thought…"

"You missed my birthday, remember?" With that, Yugi made his way up the stairs, not even bothering to hear whatever else Yami had to say. He then frowned to himself. It wasn't good that Yami was starting to get suspicious about him and Bakura. Up until now, it hadn't been a problem to Yami that Yugi stayed out so late. Now that Anzu wasn't around to occupy him, his yami was actually noticing how late Yugi would be out. He opened the door to his room and sighed yet again, but in bliss this time. Since that thing at the beach, things with him and Bakura had been going smoothly, as if they were actually in a **real** relationship…minus the dates. They couldn't risk anyone they knew spotting them. Even if Bakura never spoke much of it, Yugi was sure that he cared for him more than he let on.

It was just a feeling.

~*~~*~~*~

"Ne, Bakura?"

The yami in question shifted his gaze to the small teen in his arms. "Hm?"

Yugi blushed slightly and shifted a little. "If we could go out places instead of being here whenever we met…would you actually take me out?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow at the fidgety teen. He closed his eyes for a moment, pondering Yugi's question. "I…guess. Why ask such a question, knowing that we can't actually go anywhere even if we wanted to?" (AN: By Ra! Bakura's being gentle!)

Yugi smiled a little and shook his head, snuggling up close to his lover. "No reason. I was just curious." He then frowned. "Yami's really starting to get suspicious of us, ya know? Well…not of us exactly, but of me. Ever since he and Anzu broke up, he's becoming more aware of how late I stay out of the house."

Bakura frowned at this news. "Damn pharaoh…too curious for his own good…"

The hikari nodded a little. "So what're we gonna do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Just what I said. Nothing." The former tomb robber replied, smirking. "He'll eventually get over it, so we do nothing."

Yugi's eyebrows creased. "I'm not sure…Yami has a tendency to be very persistent about things, especially when they include me."

"If you keep telling him nothing's wrong, he'll eventually get off your case. Your yami also has a tendency to listen to whatever **you** say."

Yugi silently nodded in agreement. "I guess you're right…"

Bakura smirked and sat up, a confused Yugi looking up at him, heading towards the bathroom. He'd decided something. It seemed as if Yugi really wanted to go places instead of being confined in his bedroom all the time. So why not give him what he wanted? Bakura sighed. The older him would've sent himself to the Shadow Realm for even **thinking** about being so…mushy. 

Yugi stared at the closed bathroom door silently wondering what Bakura was up to. It was still pretty early in the day, so he knew that his lover didn't want him to go yet. So what was he planning? As if to answer his questions Bakura exited the bathroom, fully dressed, including his untamed hair in a messy ponytail bound by a rubber band. Taking full notice of Yugi's astonished gaze, he flushed. He really wasn't used to people staring at him in such a way.. 

Yugi noticed that as opposed to the former tomb robber's usual garb of a pair of faded jeans and a striped shirt, he had changed his outfit to something much more…appealing. He flushed, gazing at his lover's belly being exposed by the low cut, sleeveless black shirt he wore. Then he noticed something and nearly burst out in laughter. (AN: I drew a picture for this. If you wanna see, I'll put the like for it in my author's profile.)

"Ne, Bakura…"

The said teen frowned, his cheeks turning a slight pink color. "It was a dare. I didn't really want the stupid thing but Ryou thought that I was scared to get it so I proved him wrong." (Two guesses on what's there XD…)

The smaller teen smiled. "I think it looks cute on you, Bakura."

Bakura twitched. The word 'cute' and the name Bakura had never been used in the same sentence before and for it to have been used irked Bakura to no end. "It is **not** cute! Cute and I don't even _belong _in the same sentence!" He growled and turned away from Yugi. "Get dressed, we're going out."

Yugi stood up and gasped in shocked delight. "Hontou ni?! We're really going out?!" Without need of an answer, Yugi got up and quickly tossed on his customary all black leather outfits. He then ran over to the still-embarrassed tomb robber and pounced, kissing him with all the passion he could muster.

Bakura stood in shock as the small teen kissed him. Of all the weeks they'd been together, Yugi had never taken the initiative nor kissed as well as he was now…not saying he wasn't a wonderful kisser. It amazed the slightly twisted boy that practically anything Yugi did to him made him feel the way he was feeling now. Not even all the slaves in Ancient Egypt could replace the still innocent boy he was currently engaged in a heated kiss with. 

Finally in need of air, Yugi backed down panting, face all the while flushed. He smiled. "I think you're turning all soft on me Bakura."

Bakura snorted and grabbed the small boy's arm, not giving him the satisfaction of an answer, before pulling him out the room and house. Yugi giggled lightly, more than glad to see Bakura actually softening up. Since his revelation at the beach, he found that he felt so much more comfortable with Bakura's sometimes harsh actions. It was clear that the young man would always be that way, even if he snuck a little bit of sap into his personality at times.

Yugi smiled softly and took a close look at his lover's profile. He could tell that Bakura was still a tad bit embarrassed about him finding out about the belly ring since he never had it on when they were at it in the bedroom. Even so, Yugi thought it actually was cute and made the slightly twisted male even sexier than he already was. He giggled softly, earning a strange look from Bakura. "Ne, Bakura…?"

Raising an eyebrow, Bakura turned to look at him. "Hm?"

The violet-eyed boy blushed slightly under Bakura's gaze. "Where're we going today…?"

Bakura stopped in his tracks and raised a hand to his chin in thought. "I don't know. I don't usually find anything amusing in the things you all do. Just the things that _we_ do appeal to me." The corners of his mouth lifted in a suggestive smirk with the last sentence.

Yugi flushed slightly and laughed. "Mou…Bakura I'm serious~!"

"Your choice." The former tomb robber stated, shrugging his shoulders.

The violet-eyed boy smiled. "Okay then I suggest we go to the movies. There's a new action movie that I've been **dying to see~!"**

Bakura twitched slightly. He'd never been a fan of action movies considering the few that he'd seen were cheesy and cliché, but he agreed to the suggestion anyway. Just for today he'd give his lover what ever he wanted…ONLY for today. He seriously doubted that he'd leave the passionate comfort of his bed for another night out. 

Yugi cheered and took his lover's arm, dragging them towards the nearby theater. He was going to make sure he savored the night, having a feeling that they'd probably never go out again. It disappointed him some, but he realized that they were risking a lot going out in the middle of the day without disguises on. He felt his heart nearly burst as he realized that his lover was doing this for him. Yup, he was going to enjoy the night out.

And enjoy it he did. They had gotten to the movie theater and, after buying snacks and settling in their seats, Bakura took it upon himself to ignore the fact that they were in a public place and ravished the poor smaller boy through all the previews. Not that he minded. Nope, Yugi enjoyed it just as much as Bakura, if not more, but as soon as the movie started his smacked away Bakura's wandering hands and gave (most of) his attention the big screen in front of them. It kind of disappointed him that the movie wasn't really that good (as Bakura kept mentioning), but he let it slide.

As they neared a small café located at least a good two miles from Yugi's house, the small boy slowly stopped in his tracks. Bakura turned around and stared at his lover questioningly. 

Yugi sighed and peered up at Bakura, a slightly nervous look on his face. "Bakura…what makes you stay with me after so long?"

The tomb robber, needless to say, was stunned by the sudden question. It was odd that Yugi was asking him this in the middle of their date, tone dripping with more seriousness than Bakura could have ever remembered him using. "…I don't know."

And it was left at that.

Yugi hadn't asked any more questions as they slowly made their way to the café they would be eating in. Instead, he'd been deep in thought about his situation with Bakura. How was it that he actually _loved someone so sadistic and somewhat mental? It just didn't make any sense and he was sure that whoever said that opposites attract wasn't talking about the opposites being of absolute difference. He and Bakura had absolutely ****__nothing in common; so how was it that they fit together so seemingly well?_

So deep in thought he was vaguely aware of his boyfriend (if that's what you could call him) saying something to him until he eventually ran into the taller teen's back. "Itai…why'd you stop so suddenly?"

Bakura shook his head, somewhat amused. "Baka…we're obviously at the place." 

Yugi blinked and looked up at the sign. Noting that Bakura was right, he blushed slightly at his own absentmindedness. "Oh."

They entered the café, carefully making sure that nobody they knew were there. When they were absolutely sure, they took a seat in a small booth somewhere in the corner of the small, but quaint place. Yugi smiled slightly, enjoying the warm atmosphere the café emitted. "Sou…this place is pretty nice. We should come here often…"

"Don't hold your breath." Bakura snorted. There was no way in the seven hells they were going to risk their 'secret' on another evening out. Nope. Not gonna happen at all.

Wincing a bit, Yugi nodded lightly, not looking the tomb robber in the face. He should've known that Bakura would say something like that. After all…the older teen didn't seem to care for him _that much. Getting his hopes up would simply hurt him more than he could handle at that moment._

At that moment, the waitress skipped over to them, giddy as ever. "Evening~!" Yugi blushed as he noticed her breast bouncing along with her skip. "Welcome to Ephemera Eternidade. That, by the way, is Portuguese for Ephemeral Eternity. I'm your waitress Miyuki; what would you like to order?"

Glaring at the waitress, Bakura spoke up. "I want the Polpette alla Cantinella, a side of Caesar salad, and a French cream coffee…no sugars."

Yugi blinked as Bakura spoke, surprised that he had known what to get without even looking at the menu. "Sou…I guess I'll get what he's getting, but I want my coffee with extra sugar."

As the bouncy waitress left, Bakura raised an eyebrow at Yugi. "I thought you didn't drink coffee."

"No point in not drinking it since I'm obviously not going to grow anymore." Yugi replied, shrugging as he leaned into the comfortable seat.

Bakura didn't answer. Instead, he took the time to take a good look at his lover while he was distracted. Apparently the hikari hadn't noticed that since their first sensual meeting, he'd grown at least 2 inches more at the most. He smirked to himself at how adorable his lover was and was secretly glad that he was there. His smirk disappeared, however, as he thought of a certain former pharaoh becoming a bit to close to his 'property'. It didn't help much that Yugi didn't notice his yami's advances one bit. Nope; not at all. You'd think that the short teen would be a little keener when it came to things such as that.

Yugi turned his head and noticed Bakura staring at him. He stared back, obviously perplexed by the odd look Bakura had on his face. "Ne, Bakura?"

Blinking out of his revere, Bakura noticed the smaller teen staring at him and looked the other way. "Hm?"

…

Silence.

"What were you thinking of?"

Before he could answer, however, their waitress Miyuki came skipping back with their drinks and they both silently wondered how she could skip so enthusiastically without spilling a drop of coffee anywhere. 'Must be the experience…'

She smiled down at them and set down the drinks. "Your meals should be coming soon, so do you need anything else before I go get them?"

The two teens shook their heads negative and she skipped away.

Thinking that Yugi had forgotten the question, Bakura smirked and stared his lover in the eyes. "You" was all he said before sipping his coffee and staring out the window next to them.

Yugi stared at his lover wide-eyed, his breathing slightly hitched.

'Maybe there is hope…'

He smiled to himself and sighed. Perhaps there was hope…

~*~~*~~*~

Yugi frowned.

This was most definitely a difficult situation…

Bakura leaned back into the sofa, staring at the TV screen, for once not paying him any attention. After they'd left the restaurant, Bakura suggested they return to his house, obviously not enjoying the date much, if not at all. Even so, Yugi admitted to himself that he had a fairly pleasant evening, spending time with his lover outside of the bedroom (and, again, other places).

Yugi frowned again, feeling slightly jealous of the TV for having all of his lover's attention. His eyebrows creased and he crawled over to Bakura, straddling his lap. "Mou…Bakura…"

The said thief raised an eyebrow and stared quizzically at him. "Hm?"

Yugi pouted and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, wiggling a bit in his lover's lap. "I'm bored…play with me."

Bakura picked up the remote and turned the TV off, leaving the two sitting in the quiet, dim-lighted living room of Bakura and Ryou's home. He smirked, letting his fingers trail around Yugi's back, causing the small hikari to shudder lightly. As his hands crept up Yugi's shirt, he nuzzled the short teen's neck, nipping it ever-so-lightly. Yugi let out a light whimper and pulled the somewhat (yeah right) sadistic yami closer, hands tangling themselves in his hair. Cursing the tightness of his pants, he slowly began to grind against Bakura's lap, all the while moaning.

"Bakura…" He was cut off by his lover's lips vigorously connecting with his own and, without hesitation, he returned the passionate kiss. Their tongues entwined, rolling against each other like never before. At that moment, Yugi felt as if he was in Nirvana. Panting, he broke the kiss and buried his face into Bakura's neck, kissing the soft skin, quickening his pace.

Nearly loosing his control, Bakura arched his hips, meeting up with Yugi's and all the while attempting to pull off the smaller teen's shirt. He took a look at Yugi's flushed face and groaned, finally removing the shirt. His skilled fingers trailed over the boy's flushed skin, making sure to pay extra attention to his lover's more sensitive areas. His breathing grew erratic as Yugi's pace grew more desperate in need of more and he cursed his tight pants, even so not wanting to take the time to remove them.

Yugi moaned loudly, aware of his pace desperately quickening. His legs tightened around Bakura's waist and he nearly screamed as one of the former tomb robber's hands played with his much hardened nipples while the other unbuttoned his jeans halfway. "Onegai…" he mewled. "More…"

Bakura held his lover closer, nearly doubling the pleasure they got out of their grinding at the same time. He paused a few seconds, silently admiring his lover's flushed, perspiring body and blissful facial expression. At first glance at the normally innocent and cheerful boy, not even the world's biggest pervert would imagine that he was such a sex kitten. Indeed…it was simply stimulating.

Without so much as a warning, a finger from Bakura's free hand entered Yugi's opening and his back arched as he cried out; somewhat in pain and somewhat in ecstasy. Yugi bit his lip as the non-lubricated finger intruded him and another one joined. No matter how many times they'd gone at it, it still didn't change the fact that it hurt sometimes. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted as one of the intruding fingers hit his favorite spot and the world in front of his eyes danced as he nearly screamed out his lover's name, grinding their groins together with more force than before. 

The small teen felt dizzy as he ground against his lover whilst taking the fingers at the same time. Somehow everything was in a blur, yet so clear at the same time. Panting heavily, he brought his lips down upon his lover's with even more force than the tomb robber had earlier used on him. 

"More…onegai." He whispered, driving his lover over the edge. Bakura groaned and added another finger, hungrily tasting the insides of Yugi's mouth. He smirked in the kiss as he felt Yugi shudder and move against the fingers.

"Bakura-~ah!" Yugi cried out and everything in his vision went white as he came hard in his jeans.

With his nails raking against his lover's sensitive skin, Bakura followed suit and, afterwards, slumped against the couch, uncharacteristically affectionately running his hands through Yugi's hair. 

Yugi sighed happily and cuddled into Bakura's chest, treasuring the extremely rare moment. The small teen gnawed on his bottom lip as he felt Bakura's arms wrap around him. It hurt that he knew this would probably never occur again. No more dates, affection, nor cuddling. He winced slightly; probably definitely no more cuddling.

"Bakura…?"

Bakura peeked open a closed eye and yawned. "Hm?"

The underdeveloped teenager flushed as he realized how absolutely adorable his lover looked sleepily giving him a cattish look. "Ano…eto…ah…"

The white haired thief smirked tiredly, lightly kissing and nibbling at Yugi's neck. It surprised him that he was so confused when it came to Yugi. In the beginning all he was trying to do was get back at the pharaoh and yet, after a while, things suddenly got difficult. 

He had actually planned on getting rid of his lover much earlier and tell the pharaoh and his friends all about their flings, but he couldn't help but grow attached to the boy. There were days he was almost sure that he would finally let the boy go, only to wind up with him sleeping against him a few hours later.  

Attachment…something that had caused him more than enough pain in his previous life. Sighing he held the boy closer, deciding that that day was Yugi's. Everything he had done, from the date and then some, was all for his little lover. 

"Yada…never mind…" Yugi nearly groaned as he said this. He'd chickened out of telling Bakura of his feeling…but maybe it was for the best. Perhaps it was better just to have him around, even if it was just for sex, than not have him at all. Maybe it wouldn't matter if Yami and the others found out about their relationship so as long as it lasted. 

Ra…it hurt so much…so much to love someone and not be loved back. Yugi realized that while everything in his life was falling apart…it was also being put together. Bakura gave his life a reason. Even if he knew it or not, Bakura was Yugi's only source of comfort. Not even Yami could compare.  Yugi silently cried, tightening his grip on Bakura. He never wanted to let go…

Never.

~*~ End of Chapter 4 ~*~

-____- This chapter was much shorter than I planned it to be, but oh well. Not to mention it only had a little bit to do with the main parts of the story. Just think of this chapter as some type of interlude since it was pretty much pointless other than getting into Bakura and Yugi's heads. I'm going to be working extra hard on chapter five guys so cheer me on!

~~Yaoi no Hime


	5. Confusion of the Heart

Secrets

By: Yaoi no Hime

Disclaimer: No matter how much I would like to, I do not own YGO or any of its characters. However, I do own the plot associated with the use of the YGO setting and characters as well as any original characters that happen to appear in this fic. O.o That's all…

Pairings: Yugi/Yami Bakura

Notes: XD I feel so loved…104 reviews for this crappy fic of mine. You people actually love me! It's all thanks to all you reviewers and my good buddies Ravid and Paru-chan that I can keep this fic going! I couldn't have done it without you! On with this chapter!

Chapter 5: Confusion of the Heart

Yugi groaned as sunlight hit his window, wandering into his room. "What the hell---?!" 

He was interrupted by a seemingly sugar-high Yami jumping on his bed, smiling brightly down at him. Yugi blinked and his eyes widened as he realized the state he was in. Flushing and hugging a pillow over his lover regions, he frowned at his hyperactive yami. "Mou~! Yami, what're you doing?!" 

Yami stopped bouncing and grinned. "Today, Aibou, we're going out."

The violet-eyed hikari blinked owlishly. "Out? It's," he looked over at the digital clock on his night stand. "Eight o'clock in the morning. Where're we going out at eight in the morning on a _Sunday_ Yami?"

The crimson-eyed Yami stepped off the bed and playfully plucked his hikari's nose. "Himitsu…" He trailed off as his eyes traveled to where Yugi had once held his pillow and flushed, still smirking. "What were you dreaming of Aibou?" He raised a fine eyebrow. "Or should I say 'who'?"

Yugi flushed and used the pillow to hid is unwanted erection yet again. "Mou~! What were you doing looking down there anyway?" He grinned to himself in satisfaction. 'Perfect comeback.'

What he didn't expect was for his yami to retort with an equally perfect comeback.

"I happened to have enjoyed the view."

And before Yugi could respond, he fled the room with a fleeting, "Hurry up and get ready!"

Dumbfounded, Yugi sat on his bed replaying what had happened. He couldn't believe it. Was his yami actually flirting with him? He got up off the bed and walked towards his bathroom, still deep in thought. 

He'd always thought that the former pharaoh was straight…

~*~

Frowning, Bakura sat up off the comfort of his pillows and glared at nothing in particular. He couldn't get back to sleep. His frown deepened as he went over the events of his 'date' with Yugi a few days prior. He was still somewhat confused as to what had caused him to act that way. And Bakura did not like t be confused.

It just wasn't natural for him to be acting so…nice…to anyone.

Cursing, he got up and left the room heading downstairs for breakfast. He wasn't surprised to see Ryou already up and eating breakfast, staring at the small television installed in their kitchen.

At least it had cable.

"Where's mine, brat?"

Ryou looked up, surprised to see his yami up. He cocked his head, noting that the white-haired yami never usually got up before noon. "Bakura! What're you doing up so early? It's not even noon yet."

The said thief shrugged, pulling out a chair at the breakfast table and sitting down. "I can't get up early for once?" He leaned back and waved a nonchalant hand. "Where's my breakfast?"

Ryou frowned slightly and continued eating his food, ignoring his yami's attitude. "Make your own, you're an able-bodied citizen." He nodded to himself. "Yes, able-bodied indeed."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. His hikari was finally developing a backbone.

Interesting. 

He was about to retort when he thought back to the heavily suggestive tone the white-haired hikari had used when calling him able-bodied. Bakura was indeed shocked…and not much could surprise the somewhat insane tomb robber. He coughed and looked at the calm boy suspiciously. "And what exactly do you mean by able-bodied?"

Ryou set down his fork and frowned at his yami. "Bakura, I hardly pay any attention to you and your tendencies to sleep with any little person you can find, but I don't appreciate you bringing your little toys _here_. Really, don't you think you should be careful?" He paused, looking genuinely worried, before continuing. "What you're obviously doing to those people isn't right. You could really do some damage to them…mentally, emotionally, and physically…"

Bakura listened, staring at his hikari. Perhaps the normally timid teen was right. Maybe everything he was doing to Yugi was actually destroying the playful, violet-eyed boy…but what did he care? Wasn't that what he was aiming for? To damage the (not so) innocent hikari to the point of no return then break it off at the very last moment? At least…that's what he thought it was.

The conflicted thief tore his eyes away from his hikari's serious gaze and sat up, heading towards the stairs. "I'm leaving out."

Before Ryou could say anything, his yami was already heading towards his room to get dressed. The confused hikari couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with his yami. As impossible as it seemed, perhaps the tomb robber actually listend to what he had to say. Could the former tomb robber have actually taken his advice to heart (if he had one)?

Ryou shook his head, ignoring all the impossible possibilities. They were getting him nowhere. He continued eating his breakfast, thoughts still worriedly lingering on Bakura.

'Bakura…what's gotten into you?'

~*~

After getting dressed, Bakura went back downstairs and, without so much as a glance at his hikari. Left the house.

He frowned, glaring at all the early risers walking down the sidewalks and driving in the streets. Despite how much he hated being outside during the day, he couldn't sleep and he didn't want to stay in the house with Ryou after what had happened at the breakfast table. It was more than a little odd that his hikari actually still worried for him after all he did. 

Bakura stuffed his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt and started walking down the sidewalk, heading nowhere in particular. He thanked all the gods of Egypt that it was Sunday morning so the chance of him running into the main topic of his thoughts was (thank Ra) close to zero percent.

~*~

Yami smiled and took a deep breath, inhaling the crisp, fresh air of autumn.

Yes…today would be a good day…

The former pharaoh glanced across the path at his Aibou currently getting them some ice cream. He couldn't help but worry about the teen. Ever since Yami had broken up with Anzu, he began to notice how frequently and late Yugi stayed out. What was he doing between those times? Not to mention the link wasn't much help since it was constantly being shut off by none other than his light.

So what was really going on?

Why was Yugi practically avoiding him?

Yami sighed, leaned back and stared at the clear blue sky. Not a cloud in sight. 

So caught up was Yami in his thoughts, he never noticed Yugi approaching him until he felt something cold and wet drip on his face. Blinking in surprise Yami sat up and quirked an eyebrow at Yugi. "Aibou?" He wiped the sweet, sticky substance off his face and grinned. "What was that for?"

"You were zoned out. So I decided to bring you back to the world of the living." Yugi replied, pouting cutely for show.

The crimson-eyed spirit chuckled and took his chocolate swirl ice cream from Yugi's grasp, patting the seat next to him on the bench. "Sit."

This time Yugi quirked an eyebrow. "I'm not a dog you know."

Yami shook his head and smiled. "Of course not. Care to take a seat then?"

Yugi nodded and took a seat next to Yami on the quaint and comfortable park bench. He sighed in sheer joy. It had been so long since he and Yami had actually gone out and done something like this. With Anzu out of the picture, life seemed so beautiful, yet still so difficult. As he'd wished for the longest time, he had Yami to himself...but it was much too late for him to form a relationship with the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi absentmindedly nibbled at his ice cream and frowned slightly.

He loved Bakura.

So he couldn't have Yami anymore.

Then…he guessed it wasn't meant to be. He guessed that he belonged to Bakura and Yami had already lost his chance at romance.

His thoughts were interrupted by a repeated poke at his cheek and he turned his head to find himself staring into Yami's face. "Yami?"

The said spirit smiled and shook his head. "And you called me zoned out? Did you even hear a word of the conversation I was having with you Yugi…though I couldn't call it a conversation since you weren't saying anything back." 

Yugi flushed sheepishly. "Ah…gomen nasai. I was just thinking about something."

"What about?"

"…"

The spirit sighed at the silent reply and shook his head. "Whenever you want to talk about it Yugi, I'm here."

Yugi almost winced. Yami almost never called him Yugi. It was always Aibou or hikari….

"I'm sorry Yami…it's just that…I can't tell you right now. I swear I'll tell you when I'm ready. Just…not now." 

Yami smiled sadly and stared at his hikari. It hurt that his little light he cared about so much didn't trust him enough to tell him what was bothering him, but he decided not to speak of that. Instead, he took his hand and tilted Yugi's chin upwards, grinning down at him. "It's alright Aibou…I understand."

The hikari felt his cheeks flush a bit as Yami's intensive gaze looked intently down at him. With Bakura in his life, he'd forgotten how enticing his yami's gaze could be. Those beautiful crimson orbs he had once (and probably still) loved. 

Bakura…

Yugi blinked and forced all tempting thoughts of his yami out of his head. He wouldn't allow himself the pain of loving two completely opposite people. It just wouldn't do at all. The small teen knew that he belonged to Bakura…

…Mind….

…Body…

….and Soul.

The mood was broken as Yugi felt something cold and sticky trailing down his hands. 

The ice cream.

"Ah! My ice cream is all melted now!" He pouted and glared down at the cold delicacy.

Yami chuckled and, to Yugi's surprise, he threw away the ice cream cone, took Yugi's hand in his, and began to clean off the ice cream…

…with his tongue.

Shocked, Yugi couldn't even move as the spirit used his (apparently) skillful tongue to clean off the sticky substance. He bit back a gasp as Yami made sure he licked away the ice cream covering every nook and cranny of his hand. The small teen bit his lip as his Yami's eyes looked up at him, though his warm tongue was still at work. 

And then it was over.

With one last flick of the tongue, Yami drew back and grinned at Yugi's (still) shocked face. "Enjoy that Aibou?"

Finally, everything that happened registered in Yugi's head and he had the grace to flush. He gulped, unsure of how to answer, but not wanting to hurt any feelings. He had indeed enjoyed it, but if he spoke it out, it'd feel like he was betraying someone. Even if he didn't know whether or not that person was completely faithful to him. 

"Um…"

Yami chuckled and shook his head. "No need to answer, Aibou. It's written all over your face."

"I…I thought you were…"

"Straight?"

Yugi nodded. "H-hai…"

The former pharaoh shrugged and stood up. "I'm not sure at all what my sexual preference is. Perhaps I'm bi?"

Yugi nodded again, completely understanding. It was probably the same for himself as well.

"Well, anyway. Let's go. I have some shopping to do today before we go back home." Yami said, stretching.

"Sure.

~*~

Ephemera Eternidade.

Ephemeral Eternity.

Bakura's favorite place to eat and think.

His eyebrow twitched.

If only the busty waitress Miyuki wasn't there to annoy him…the day would be better.

"It's good to see you again! By now you most likely should know my name and the name of this place and all so I don't have to introduce myself to you now do I? It's a shame you aren't here with your little friend today…he was cute…"

Bakura frowned and sent a fierce glare in Miyuki's direction. "Will you just SHUT UP?! By Ra! I'm getting sick of seeing your face every time I come here to eat! Have you no fucking life?!"

Miyuki reeled back in surprise, looking somewhat hurt. "Well…um…sorry…" Tears welled in her eyes. "Eto…I didn't mean to be of any bother…it's just that…it's part of my job here to be perky and everything or I'll get fired for sure!" Her tears disappeared suddenly. "Say…where is that cute boy that was here with you anyway? I would love to see him again. Perhaps you could set us up or something? You know…"

The spirit of the Millennium Ring growled at the hyperactive waitress. "Did you NOT just hear me when I said SHUT UP? And another thing: he's not available so just leave the subject alone Ra-damnit!"

"Well touchy aren't we?" The busty waitress replied before turning on her heel to another table that'd just walked in.

Bakura sighed, suddenly noticed the nosy eyes peering curiously at him, and buried his face in his hands. How much more screwed up could his day get? First Ryou gives him a lecture on how to take care of HIS lover, and then a ditzy waitress comes and talks about her crush on Yugi. It irked him to a maximum that he was bothered by her attraction to his lover. If he didn't care about him…then why did he care about somebody else wanting him?

It was then that Bakura decided the whole 'relationship thing' required too much thinking on his part.

He growled and glared into his coffee mug. 

He'd never been fond of the traditional Japanese tea…

Again, he found himself wondering how much more screwed up his day could get.

~*~

Yugi sighed and dropped the bags he'd been holding as soon as he stepped through the door. Flopping down on the couch he tossed off his jacket and playfully glared at his yami. "Geez Yami…when you said shopping I thought you only meant a few things. You bought enough to feed the needy!"

Yami smirked, closing the door as not to let in the brisk air. "I _am_ the needy, Aibou."

"Saved yourself into a poorhouse, eh?" The hikari retorted. Yugi giggled and, kicking off his sneakers, leaned back against the sofa. The day with Yami had been pretty much tiring…and it was only 2 o'clock. He smiled to himself, noticing that he had been missing his Yami's presence in his life. Everything was indeed okay now…except….

"Aibou?"

The violet-eyed hikari opened his eyes and almost had a hear attack seeing his yami's face suddenly so close to his. "Ah…yes Yami?"

The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle moved to the back of the couch and set his hands on Yugi's shoulders, massaging so lightly Yugi probably didn't feel it. "What are you thinking of? You've been spaced out quite frequently lately."

Yugi sighed softly as Yami's hands expertly worked on his tense muscles. "Nothing really…just thinking about someone."

The hands on his shoulders halted, much to Yugi's disappointment.

"Someone Aibou?" The hands continued massaging. "Would it happen to be that same person you were thinking of in bed this morning?"

Yugi's eyes widened and he flushed considerably. Cringing, he realized that there was no way out of this one. Yami had him in his clutches and he hadn't realized it until the last minute. "Um…I guess so…"

Yami frowned and leaned his face in close to Yugi's ear. "Would you tell me who this mystery person is?"

Biting his lip, Yugi shook his head. "I can't…" His eyes were watering as he thought of all the possibilities of Yami's reactions if he told him that he was screwing (bluntly putting it) their supposedly worst enemy…and these possibilities didn't include him being happy about it. No indeed…the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle would **not be pleased if he found out what his hikari and least-favorite person were doing in their free time.**

Sighing, Yami nuzzled Yugi's neck. "You used to be able to tell me everything Yugi…what happened?"

Yugi sighed and leaned into Yami's gentle touch. "After that thing with Anzu…I felt…I don't know…lost, I guess." He bit back a noise of approval as Yami kissed the back of his neck and blew on the wet spot, causing his light to shiver pleasantly.

Letting go of Yugi's shoulders, Yami eased his way around to the front of the sofa and, climbing on top of him, smirked down at Yugi. "Temptation's a bitch, ne Aibou?" Not waiting for an answer, Yami bent down and attacked Yugi's neck with his lips. 

Yugi's head was spinning. He couldn't believe that Yami was KISSING him. It just didn't make any sense and now his feelings were mixed and jumbled. In one corner, Bakura had stolen his heart without a doubt, but in the other corner…he didn't know **what he felt about his yami. 'I'm so confused…' **

Suddenly, all thoughts left his head as Yami's hands traveled underneath his shirt, fingers grazing his bare skin. Yugi gasped lightly and slightly arched into Yami's comforting hands. Even if it wasn't right it felt _good…_had Bakura made him this way? So sensitive to touches and responsive to lust? 

Yami smirked as his lips toyed with the flesh at the nape of Yugi's neck. Everything was working out perfectly. Ever since his bad break up with Anzu he saw his hikari in a new and much brighter light. He noticed the way his slim hips swayed in an effeminate way when he walked and how a cute, embarrassed blush grazed his cheeks when he caught on to a sexual innuendo. Everything about the other boy suddenly interested him and he wanted more. He wanted more than to just stay in the sidelines, taking an occasional glance at Yugi's innocent (as far as he knew) features.

Thus, the yami felt the need to claim Yugi as his own without, of course, knowing that the same thing had already been done way before.

Nipping at the tender skin of Yugi's neck, Yami then bit down on it, enjoying his hikari's surprised gasp, and sucked on the red flesh, leaving a very large and noticeable hickey in the process.

'Oh shit' was the only thing constantly replaying in Yugi's mind as the severity of what had just happened crashed down on him. Yugi suddenly shoved Yugi back, surprising the yami out of his triumphant daze.

Yugi scrambled off the couch, panting and holding his neck as if he were burned. "Y-yami…did you just…oh shit…"

Pushing back his surprise at Yugi's use of swearing, Yami frowned at his light. "What's wrong? I mean…it seemed like you were enjoying it…"

"That's the thing! I DID enjoy it but I just _can't_ do this with you Yami! I…I…" He turned his head. Ever since he started his relationship with Bakura he was hoping it never came down to telling his Yami he wasn't so…innocent.

"You what?"

Yugi bit his lip. "I mean…um…I already have someone else…whom I love and…even if he doesn't know it yet and probably doesn't care…I feel like I'm betraying him!" The small teen furiously wiped at his soon-to-fall tears. "I didn't _ask_ to fall in love with him! Hell, I never wanted anything to do with him but I just couldn't help it! I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier Yami…I just couldn't."

Yami sat, shocked, on the couch. So Yugi had a boyfriend all along…

He closed his eyes as he ran his long fingers through his hair and sighed. "It's okay Aibou…I guess I should've been around more. Then, perhaps, I would've had a chance." His crimson eyes opened slowly and he peered at Yugi as if he was seeing through his soul. "Even so…I'm telling you now that I won't give up. If this person is treating you like this then he doesn't deserve you. I'll find a way to make your heart mind Aibou…"

Yugi was at loss for words.

End of Chapter 5

e.e Finally done with this chapter…sorry it took so long. Writer's blocks are HARD to get over. Geez….


	6. Quick Note Will be replaced with chapte...

**!!!!!!! AUTHOR'S NOTE !!!!!!!**

11/11/03

@_@;;; Sorry this fic has been progressing so slowly lately but I've just transferred to a new private school and the principal just HAD to put me in ALL honors classes so…

_ I have much homework and stuff to work on.

I can't be completely sure when Chapter 6 will be out but it should be soon since I'm through with my writer's block and I have a many ideas for this fic.

IMPORTANT:

**If you haven't read the rest of chapter 5 that I posted last night then do so! I have completed the chapter!**

~Yaoi no Hime 


End file.
